nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tanglefrost/SURVIVOR NIGHTCLAN: Episode One
Excuse the crappy font, I'm doing this on the computer rather than wiki in case I accidentally don't save it. Note: Whenever you see this: CAT NAME TRIBE NAME it's their confessional, which is like a secret video diary in which they say their thoughts and stuff. Each episode will be divided into sections: Reward Challenge, Camp Life, Immunity Challenge, Pre-Tribal and Tribal Council. NO COMPLAINING IF YOUR CAT IS VOTED OUT. There will be hidden immunity idols, but there won't be Redemption Island, because that sucks. This will be written in narrative form. Also, if I haven't included your cat yet, let me know. With 20, it's difficult to keep track of them all. Episode One Introduction All 20 cats flattened their ears as the sky monster approached. They had just been transported, in these horrible cages, to a deserted place with no grass, just weird white stuff under their paws. No cat thought there was any prey nearby. Now, this random sky monster, with its deafening roar, approached them. They had just signed on for this game called “Survivor”, and they guessed this was a part of it. “So, we're just dumped in the middle of nowhere and now they're trying to deafen us!?” Coldflower snarled, flattening her ears. “Calm down, Coldflower,” Stormstar replied, grooming her fur. “It's not that bad.” “''Not that bad!?” Coldflower shrieked. “They should have at least left some moss here so I could cover my ears!” “What!?” Rin shrieked, raising his voice above the noise. Being a kittypet, he was not used to loud noises, and this was frightening the absolute daylights out of him. Len put his tail on his friend's shoulder in an effort to calm him. “Relax. It'll stop soon.” “Who are these kittypets?” Thorncloud growled. “They're not part of NightClan.” Yes they are.” Breezes shot him a warning glare. “They're on the territory, so they're eligible to compete. Didn't you read the contract?” “It was in ''twoleg,” Thorncloud hissed. “How was I supposed to read it?” Breezes was about to reply, when the sky monster came to a stop and rested on the sand, right in front of Seapaw. The apprentice widened his eyes. “Eeeeeh?” He cried. “Why is it stoppin' in front of me?” He bolted backwards, well out of range of the sky monster. Llamapaw purred with amusement. “It won't hurt you.” “Don't be foolish,” Mossear hissed. “It's probably coming to kill us all. I bet there's, like, heaps of twolegs in there.” “Well, if there are twolegs in there, they'd better not ruin my pelt!” Kitkat exclaimed, giving it a groom. “They're not going to kill you,” Amber Sky growled. “Twolegs don't kill cats. And what is it with you and your stupid pelt?” “My'' pelt is ''not stupid!” Kitkat cried, her fur bristling. “How about I put some scratches in there for you?” Amber growled. “Oh, boy,” Vokki sighed, shaking her head. “We haven't even been here and sunrise and we're already fighting.” Just as Amber was about to leap on to KitKat, a cat leaped out of the Sky Monster. “That's enough,” the cat warned. “We're not fighting here.” Every cat gasped in amazement. The cat who had just stepped out of the Sky Monster was Hazelclaw, the Clan deputty. “Hazelclaw!” Moosepaw meowed, shouldering her way to the front and touching noses. “Hello, Moosepaw,” Hazelclaw replied. “Cool!” Zebedee exclaimed. “The Clan deputy!” “Hazelclaw.” Stormstar dipped her head in greeting. “What are you doing here?” Birchpelt meowed. “There's already 20 of us.” Mistybird swatted him over the head. “Don't speak to the deputy like that!” “I'm the host of this show,” Hazelclaw meowed, turning so she could make eye contact with Birchpelt. Stormstar purred. “Looks like I'm taking orders from you for a change.” “Looks like you will,” Hazelclaw laughed, before turning her gaze to the other cats. “All of you, come over here. We have to sort you into tribes.” Franziska had fallen asleep on the beach, and jerked her head up. “Why can't I sleep?” She growled. “That ride here took ages and I'm tired.” “You can sleep after we divide the cats,” Hazelclaw meowed. Franziska twitched her tailtip in frustration. “D-divide the cats?” Seapaw stammered. “I don't wanna be cut in half!” Llamapaw purred. “No, she means we're splitting into two teams.” Then, her eyes flashed worriedly. “At least I hope that what she means.” TRIBE ALLOCATION “Okay, survivors,” Hazelclaw meowed, when they had gathered at the tribe allocation place, which, in actual fact was only a few paces away, “it's time to allocate tribes!” “Alla-whaaaa?” Steeldrop meowed. “Allocate,” Hazelclaw repeated. “It means we're putting you in a tribe. “I wanna be on Moosepaw's tribe!” Seapaw declared, bouncing excitedly. “You can't be on your sister's tribe!” Throncloud growled. “That's an unfair advantage!” “They're brother and sister?” Sari frowned in confusion. “Awww, but-” “No buts,” Stormstar cut in. “Thorncloud's right: that won't be fair. Okay, let's do this in an orderly fashion: who wants to be on my tribe?” “Me! Me! Meeeeeee!” All other cats but Coldflower scrambled around Stormstar, getting under her paws. Stormstar glanced desperately at Hazelclaw for help. “No,” Hazelclaw cut in. “We're going to pick tribes randomly.” “Awwww!” The cats cried, trudging sadly back to their places Coldflower snorted. “Stupid morons. I'll have no trouble beating them. ” “In front of you,” Hazelclaw meowed, “is a...” she paused, “a random twoleg barrel thingy. Inside said barrel thingy is two jars of paint. Dip your paw in the barrel. If you come out with a blue paw, you're on the Squirrel tribe. If it's a yellow paw, you're on the Mouse tribe. Stormstar, you're up first.” “Okay,” Stormstar meowed, then padded forward. “Uh... so, do I just stick my paw in there or what?” “Yes, just dip it in,” Hazelclaw meowed. Tentatively, Stormstar stuck her paw in the barrel and drew it out. “It's yellow,” she declared. “Then you're the first member of the Mouse tribe!” Hazelclaw announced. “Stand over on the yellow twoleg-pelt.” Stormstar obediently moved her way over, her tail twitching in anticipation at who would join her. “Next, we'll have Sari!” Hazelclaw declared. “Come folrward, Sari.” Sari dipped her paw in the bucket and drew it out. “Yellow,” she meowed. “Then come and join Stormstar on the yellow twoleg pelt.” Sari moved to Stormstar, meowed a greeting, then sat down, licking a paw. "Okay, so far we've got two on the Mouse tribe, none for the Squirrel tribe. “Thorncloud, come forward.” “Which ever tribe I'm on, I hope I'm not with loads of kittypets,” Thorncloud meowed, before dipping his paw in the bucket. “Oh, thank StarClan. It's blue.” “You're the first member of the squirrel tribe!” Hazelclaw purred. “Congratulations.” Throncloud twitched his tail-tip in satisfaction, then padded over to the blue twoleg pelt. “Kitkat," Hazelclaw called. Kitkat looked at Hazelclaw like she'd grown two heads. “Are you insane?” She hissed. “There's no way I'm putting ''that ''in my pelt!” “If you don't, you won't be on any tribe,” Hazelclaw explained. “And then you won't be able to compete.” “I am ''not ''putting foreign substances in my pelt,” Kitkat repeated. “Those things could, like, remove all my fur!” “Hurry up, for StarClan's sake!” Coldflower spat. “This isn't that hard!” “Shut up!” Kitkat hissed. “Unlike you, I actually care about my pelt!” “Right, that's it.” Coldflower shot forward and delivered a hard swipe to Kitkat's head, knocking her down/ She then dragged Kitkat forward by the tail, forced her to her paws, and slammed her paw in the bucket. Kitkat shrieked in dismay. “There, it's blue,” Coldflower growled. “Happy?” “No!” Kitkat spat. “My pelt is ruinedI!” She stomped away angrily and joined Thorncloud on the blue pelt. “Okay, now we've got two on Squirrel, two on Mouse,” Hazelclaw meowed. “Coldflower, since you're already here, you go next.” Coldflower shoved her paw in the bucket and ripped it out. It was blue. “Oh, for StarClan's sake!” She spat. “Now I have to put up with her,” she jabbed her tail towards Kitkat, “all season!”She stalked over to the blue pelt, hissing under her breath. Hazelclaw twitched her whiskers in amusement. “Let's have Birchpelt next, shall we?” Birchpelt moved towards the bucket, then let out a yowl of surprise as he tripped over his own paws. The others mrrowed with amusement. Birchpelt's ears burned and his gave his shoulders an embarrassed lick. “It's not funny!” He cried, then made his way- without any falls- to the bucket. He dipped his paw inside. “That stuff's cold!” He yowled, lifting his paw out in a hurry. “It's yellow.” “Then join the Mouse tribe.” Birchpelt made his way over, and stumbled on his paws again. Growling in annoyance, he steadied himself and joined the tribe. “Now let's have Rainsplash.” Rainsplash walked forward, shut her eyes, lowered her paw. She drew it back out with a relieved sigh. “Blue.” “Then go ahead and join Coldflower, Thorncloud and Kitkat.” The camera panned to Kitkat for her confessional. KITKAT, MOUSE TRIBE “I kind of like having three Nightclan cats on my team! It means that I might not have to do all the work, so I won't get my pelt dirty. It's a win-win!” The camera returned back to the tribes. “Okay, next we'll have... Mossear!” Category:Blog posts